1. Field
The invention relates to improved bridges for stringed instruments, and with more particularity to such bridges providing for individual adjustment of the vibrating length of each string for intonation purposes.
2. State of the Art
Some existing bridges for stringed instruments have string supporting saddles which can be selectively positioned longitudinally to vary the string's intonation. With some, it is also possible to adjust the height of the bridge body and saddles above the instrument for proper string height for comfortable fretting. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,454, 3,605,545, 2,786,382 and 2,491,788. All of these disclosed devices are unnecessarily complex and expensive. The disclosed prior art bridges must be incorporated into the instrument as original equipment. They can be incorporated into existing instruments only by removal and replacement of the complete original bridge assemblies, which is very hazardous to the instrument. Damage to the sound box is a real concern, and serious change of acoustic properties of the instrument is almost certain. Manufacturers' guarantees are generally rendered void by such alterations. Further, any value the altered instrument might have had by virtue of collectability is very seriously impaired.
Precise intonation has recently become of increased concern because the vary sensitive sound and recording devices being employed require the truer tones to be had only by very precise individual string intonation. Clearly, the presently available devices do not meet the need for upgrading existing instruments to meet these requirements.